Intervención
by Miyasa
Summary: Helga no podía creer que todos dudaran de la honestidad de su amado, ella tenía que ayudarlo. Por eso puso en marcha uno de sus planes con la ayuda de un personaje inesperado. Basado en el capítulo " La Bolsa de Dinero". Oneshot.


**NA1: Ahora que ya todos o la gran mayoría vimos la película y sabemos que Helga es una acosadora profesional… podemos imaginarnos que ella estuvo involucrada con varias situaciones que pasaron. Les dejo una historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo pero que recién ahora me motive a terminar.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **Intervención**

 **Basado en el capítulo, La Bolsa de Dinero. ¿Cómo llego la credencial del autobús a la bolsa de la anciana con el cabello rosa, pato de palo y una sola ceja?**

— ¡¿Que se creen?! Esto es inaudito, estúpido narizón, Estúpido cabeza de cepillo y estúpidos todos los que no confían en él. — Helga estaba realmente furiosa con sus compañeros de clase y soltaba todo su enojo en un monologo mientras caminaba furiosa por la acera, después de haberse escapado de clases, fingiendo que se sentía mal del estómago para salir a la "enfermería". —Por dios es Arnold, el chico más tonto, inocente, lindo, amable el jamás robaría algo, está bien quizás no es perfecto y ha tenido sus momentos pero eso no quieres decir que él vaya a empezar a robar yo le creo, y si ellos necesitan pruebas para creerle se las traeré o me dejare de llamar Helga G. Pataki.

La chica había escuchado, todo lo que Sid había estado diciendo sobre Arnold, _"que patético como si el cabeza de balón necesitara robar dinero, vamos no era millonario pero tampoco exactamente era pobre el chico siempre tenía pequeños trabajos como cuidar mascotas, repartir periódicos, ayudar a la señora Vitelo entre otras cosas que le generaban efectivo aparte del que su abuelo le daba"._

Acusarlo de que el reloj que llevaba era comprado con dinero robado, por favor, ella se dio cuenta hace meses que cada vez que Arnold pasaba por fuera de la joyería que estaba ubicada cerca de su casa, la que casualmente era donde quería mandar a grabar su relicario, miraba fijamente el escaparate con el reloj, ella había ahorrado para poder comprarlo, pero debido a su ridícula pero justificada timidez tuvo que buscar un método diferente para poder entregárselo, sin que lo notara claramente. Manipulo algunos hilos para que su adorable pero excéntrico abuelo se lo regalara el mes pasado.

Ella había añorado verlo usar su regalo, pero no, ahora Sid y los otros tontos le quitaron el gusto de ver lo bien que le quedaba, decepcionando sus estúpidos pero adorables sentimientos al esperar que sus supuestos amigos creyeran en él, oh pobre y atormentada alma que hasta sus zapatos cuestionaban, aunque por supuesto ellos no sabían que Arnold cambiaba en promedio cada 3 meses de zapatos, busco en su libreta y según su registro los que usaba en ese momento todavía le quedaba mes y medio de uso, quizás un mes.

Volviendo a su objetivo principal necesitaba buscar pruebas contundentes para que el resto pudiese creer la obvia verdad, lamentablemente no las tenía, vamos ella no podía seguirlo todos los días también tenía tarea que hacer.

¿Por dónde podía empezar? Vamos, Hillwood no era una ciudad pequeña, había miles de habitantes, aunque por algún extraño motivo siempre se topaba con los mismos, pero quizás el conductor del bus recuerde donde se bajó la mujer que describía Arnold, saco nuevamente su libreta en la cual también llevaba el registro de los horarios de los buses que pasaban por su casa, buscó la sección autobuses y llego a horarios y destinos, paso las hojas rápidamente hasta que encontró la información que necesitaba.

Une vez con los datos y un plan en mente la chica fue hasta la parada más cercana, lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que el bus que abordo no era el indicado. El cual por asares del destino y una paloma traviesa, transformo el 505 en un 506. Llevándose a la chica a un destino incierto.

Llevaba viajando alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando por fin el bus anuncio el fin del recorrido, bajo confiada cuando noto que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y su vehículo se marchaba con rapidez por el horizonte, intento correr tras el pero sus intentos fueron en vano por más que grito intentado llamar su atención.

 _"Oh, Rayos. Por lo menos sé que tengo que ir en esa dirección"_ la chica camino unos cuantos kilómetros cuando tropezó, rodando por un costado del camino para finalmente caer contra el lodo, una vez levantada y mugrienta, pensó si nada podía ir peor pero para su mala suerte empezó a llover torrencialmente. Típico de primavera lluvias impredecibles.

Intento subir nuevamente por el camino pero cayo varias veces, quedando aún más sucia, ya en la tercera caída, enfurecida golpeo una piedra que para su mala suerte golpeo un panal de abejas las cuales la persiguieron, picándola corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que chocó contra un alambrado, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso con las marcas de alambre en su rostro.

Se levantó furiosa, sucia, con ronchas por las picaduras, con su ropa ligeramente agujereada por los alambres pero con una voluntad de oro empezó a escalar el alambrado para pedir ayuda en la casa que estaba del otro lado pero cuando cayó piso mal, doblándose el tobillo. Maldijo su mala suerte y apoyándose contra la valla esta se abrió suavemente, la puerta siempre estuvo abierta. _"No me enojare, no me enojare"_ pero Helga no tiene un buen control de ira y azoto su cabeza contra la pared de madera blanda en la que se había apoyado, no calculando que con la fuerza esta se rompería y caería a una especie de casa de palomas que harían un desastre aun peor de su persona.

Una vez fuera la chica, furiosa, sucia, con ronchas de picadura, su ropa agujereada, ahora maloliente y arrastrando un pie se dirigió a la puerta de la casa principal y para su sorpresa el sol volvió a salir.

Mientras una mujer mayor con cabello rosa, una ceja y pata de palo abrió su puerta…

Después de terminar la última clase, Gerald se dirigió directamente al baño. El chico moreno no sabía que pensar, por un lado él estaba casi seguro que su mejor amigo no los engañaría para tomar un dinero que no le pertenecería pero por otro estaba la tentación y lo que lo hizo dudar fue el reloj nuevo que portaba. Hasta el día anterior él estaba seguro de que el no había sido pero un reloj costoso que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo mirándolo no podía llegar de la nada o ¿sí? Phil no solía ser tan generoso con los regalos de cumpleaños de Arnold ¿por qué le regalaría algo de la nada?

Se sacudió las manos antes de ir a secarlas con papel, camino por los pasillos hasta el casino vio a Arnold al principio de la fila, pensó en acercarse para no tener que esperar tanto rato pero, con un nudo en el estómago lo ignoro y espero su turno…

Arnold noto que Gerald, fingió no verlo en la fila y eso le dolió mucho, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Sid era paranoico y tanto Harold como Stinky siempre se dejaban influenciar por el resto.

Vio a Phoebe caminar para tomar un puesto vacío y eso le hiso pensar en Helga la cual no la había visto desde que al comienzo de la clase de historia se sintió repentinamente mal del estómago, se preguntó si habría algo que el pudiese hacer por ella, cuando se volteo para mirar a los chicos que seguían hablando mal de él y noto que Gerald se acercaba a su mesa, tuvo la pequeña esperanza que se sentara a su lado, le sonrió en invitación pero su amigo lo rechazo y se fue a buscar otro lugar para almorzar. Eso realmente dolía. Decidió que ya no quería su almuerzo quizás hablar con alguien más lo animaría, quizás le pudiese hacer compañía a Helga, ella siempre se quejaba de su moralidad y nunca se dejaba influenciar por la opinión del resto, le gustaba eso de Helga. ..

—Ahhh el amor de jóvenes—Suspiro la anciana terminando de coser el tejido rosa en su regazo mientras se mecía en su silla— sabes a mi querido Ethan también se la hice pasar mal de niños.

— ¿y qué tipo de travesuras hizo? — la chica estaba terminando de secar su cabello, vestida con su camisola y ropa interior blanca ya seca gracias a que la amable señora le había prestado su ducha mientras lavaba y secaba su ropa de manera exprés.

Ahora mientras arreglaba su cabello, la mujer había aceptado acompañarla para ayudar a demostrar la inocencia de Arnold, había sido muy agradable conversar con ella mientras la escuchaba hablar de cuando era más joven, era bastante agradable tener a otro adulto que le prestara atención aparte de la doctora Bliss.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Ese reloj marca la hora correcta? —la chica miro horrorizada la hora, tras la mujer.

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, querida?

—El periodo de almuerzo ya está por terminar, una clase más y le podrían hacer algo malo a Arnold a la salida.

— Bueno y que haces ahí sentada, vístete y vamos…

Arnold no pudo encontrar a Helga por ninguna parte, la tía de Sheena tampoco la había visto en toda la mañana, a pesar que casi todos los días pasaba por ahí, según la mujer para curarse los raspones.

—Pobre niña. Sabes Arnold, deberías cuidar más a tu amiguita se la pasa cayendo. Lo bueno es que es de huesos fuertes no como Eugene — apunto al chico acostado en la camilla, el cual respondió con su característico estoy bien.

—Gracias enfermera Shelley.

El chico se preguntó dónde se pudo haber metido, aunque Helga siempre desaparecía de la nada para luego aparecer en los lugares más extraños como detrás de contenedores de basura, callejones y hasta en su escalera de incendio, se rio por un momento y pensó que ya sabía cuál era la mejor forma de encontrarla correr hacia una esquina de seguro chocaban nuevamente. Miro el pasillo y notando que no había un monitor corrió pero nada y se sintió extrañamente muy decepcionado, más que cuando no le habrían creído los otros niños.

El timbre sonó indicando que los alumnos debían volver a su salón a el rubio no le quedo de otra que apresurarse por tomar sus libros del casillero para ir a clases. Suspiro, por cómo estaban las cosas sería una larga clase, ojala terminara pronto…

— ¿Cuál es el plan pequeña?

Ambas mujeres, una que ya había recorrido un largo camino y otra que recién estaba comenzando la vida, estaban por llegar a la ciudad en un autobús.

La chica le comento de su plan mostrándole la credencial de Arnold, la mujer estuvo de acuerdo en gran parte pero añadió los detalles que cuando fue mayor se dio cuenta que harían más sutiles y creíble la historia.

—Déjame decirte Abigail, que usted es un genio. —elogio la niña rubia.

—Son gajes del oficio pequeña, algún día cuando ustedes dos estén casado le podrás contar esta historia a tu marido de seguro la disfrutara y quizás muños años después puedas ayudar a otra niña con su enamorado, quizás a tu propia nieta política.

La chica se sonrojo profundamente, haciendo que ese estremecimiento que siempre sentía al pensar en su futuro con Arnold le inundara el pecho, vamos ella solo había imaginado casándose con él, pero hijos y hasta nietos era algo mayor.

—uhm, eh… yo…

— ¿Te avergoncé pequeña picara? De seguro ya lo espiaste por su ventana y lo viste cambiarse ropa.

La señora solo pudo dejar escapar una profunda carcajada al ver a la chica abochornada, que precoces, ella solo lo espió de esa manera a los trece. La mujer se dio cuenta que ya estaban por llegar le indico a la pequeña que aún estaba en shock…

Gerald, estuvo pensando toda la clase mirando hacia el puesto de su mejor amigo, el cual estaba cabizbajo, abrió su libro en la página que correspondía a la clase de ese día y encontró una nota escrita en un tono purpura con una caligrafía muy bonita.

 ** _Si tú fueras el acusado, ¿Qué crees que haría Arnold? Empatía._**

La nota no estaba firmada, pero eso ya no importaba como una persona que no era el mejor amigo de Arnold podía estar tan seguro, lo envidiaba profundamente pero a la vez estaba agradecido, la ayuda de este desconocido lo ayudo a aclarar la mente. Por supuesto que era verdad la historia de Arnold, loca, pero cierta. Él debía disculparse con su mejor amigo y buscar la manera de convencer al resto…

Sid, fastidiado al ver la actitud tan tranquila de Arnold leyendo su libro como si no hubiese hecho nada convoco a todos los niños que estaban en el patio. La mayoría se acerca a excepción de Sheena y Eugene

—Miren debemos hacer algo con Arnold, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya o ¿Si? —Arriba de una de las mesas verde empezó con su monologo incitando el odio en sus compañeros. Los cuales levantaron sus puños en son de apoyo. —Creo que deberíamos darle una lección. —Muchos de ellos entre los que se destacaban algunos que en el pasado había ayudado como Rhonda, Harold, Nadine, Stinky y Curly se mostraban de acuerdo con las palabras de Sid.

—Creo que lo deberíamos hacer pagar. —Con cada palabra que Sid soltaba el ambiente se ponía más pesado y estresante debido a las voces chillonas de los niños— Creo que deberíamos hacer admitir que tomo el dinero…

Gerald le pidió un momento para poder conversar pero no podía encontrar a Arnold lo perdió de vista por un segundo mientras fue a guardar sus cosas y no lo encontraba él menciono que iría a buscar un libro a la biblioteca pero cuando llego no estaba, la única parte que le quedaba por buscar era el patio, se apresuró conociendo a Sid podían hacerle algo muy malo a su mejor amigo…

—Apresúrese señor, no me hago más joven aquí sabe… —Ambas mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

El policía miro al retrovisor a ambas mujeres, pensando que ambos eran casos muy especiales, por un instante creyó que se trataba de un caso de asesinato pero solo se trataba del dinero, que los tres chiquillos habían encontrado, era difícil de olvidar los tres eran especímenes interesantes en especial el que tenía cabeza de balón...

Arnold, estaba realmente asustado de un momento a otro todo se salió de control

—Pero yo no me lo robe ¿Alguien de aquí me cree? —mientras sus brazos eran llevados por Harold y Stinky sus piernas estaban sujetadas por Iggy y Joey. Pregunto nuevamente y cuando había perdido prácticamente la esperanza…

—Yo te creo viejo.

Stinky y Harold, lo mantenían en el aire, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, con el cual hizo su saludo secreto, no tan secreto, camino a su lado.

Sabía que Gerald no lo decepcionaría, se sentía aliviado y contento que de eso era lo que quería hablar con él, debía reconocer que había tenido cierto miedo al pedir que hablaran y por eso se fue al patio para alargar la espera.

Pero a pesar de las palabras del chico, Arnold nuevamente fue tomado por los niños enfurecidos para ser atado, sintió la cuerda apretar su cuerpo cuando una patrulla se detuvo en el momento adecuado…

Helga estuvo a punto de salir eyectada para golpear a todos los que decían llamarse sus amigos, pero la mujer más sabia la detuvo y le pidió el tiempo suficiente para poder realizar su actuación.

La chica se mantuvo oculta hasta que la mujer volvió a entrar.

— ¿Y qué te pareció mi actuación jovencita?

—Excelente.

— ¿Las llevo de vuelta a ambas? —pregunto el policía, un poco aburrido por estar en una situación tan infantil.

—Oh, a mí no George. Necesito ir por mis cosas a la escuela.

—Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Abi. —Helga estaba feliz ya que pudo apreciar el alivio en las facciones de Arnold y todo gracias a la ayuda de la señora que estaba a su lado y además no tuvo que ni siquiera amenazarla para que ella lo guardara.

—No hay de que jovencita, sigue intentándolo ya verás como todo sale bien. —fue lo último que le dijo desde la ventana del carro.

—Gracias. —Aliviada Helga se despidió hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su vista y volvió a la escuela silbando alegremente.

Me alegro que todo se haya aclarado, pero hay algo que me molesto en ese momento pero no sabía que era por el alivio de que por fin terminara el misterio de la bolsa de dinero.

— ¿Qué es viejo?

El chico saco de sus bolsillos, no una sino dos credenciales de autobús.

—No sé cómo, pero la señora encontró esta otra credencial, que es la que había perdido hace unos meses atrás, esto es muy extraño, como un milagro.

—bueno no sería lo único extraño, mira la nota que encontré en mi libro. — Le enseño el mensaje.

— yo lo siento viejo, estaba confundido. —El chico espero a que leyera el mensaje para poder volver a disculparse, claramente avergonzado.

—Está bien Gerald.

—Sabes… de cierta manera —frunció el ceño confundido— me alegro.

— ¿Te alegras?

—Claro, eso significa que hay una persona que siempre estará ahí, hasta cuando tú mejor amigo esta en tu contra.

—Oye eso duele.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Aunque no lo creas te entiendo además, estas perdonado por deshacerte de Sid.

—Bueno mi amigo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Oye espera, olvide mi libro.

— ¿Tu libro?

—El que estaba intentando leer mientras te esperaba y los muchachos planeaban hacerme pagar.

—Vamos por él, te acompaño.

—No. tú adelántate, nos vemos.

Al doblar en la siguiente esquina el rubio choco fuertemente contra algo cálido y suave, al abrir los ojos después de la fuerte caída noto que era Helga contra quien había impactado.

Aun sintiéndose dichoso porque todo volviéndose a la normalidad, el chico abrazo fuertemente a Helga, la cual por algún extraño motivo, aun no decía nada, se deleitó con su aroma y la suavidad de su ropa.

—Oye quien te dijo que podías tocarme, camarón con pelos.

—Perdón, es que estoy muy feliz de verte.

— ¿Feliz de verme? — la chica miro a ambos lados apuntándose a sí misma— ¿a mí? — corroboro insegura.

— ¡SI!, no sabes las cosas locas que han pasado aquí mientras no estabas, ¿vas a casa?

—Uhm, supongo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Internamente Helga estaba flamante de alegría, todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos por primera vez. Arnold quería su compañía, quería hablar de verdad con ella, contarle de su día. Sin engaños, sin jugarretas, sin espiar.

—Vamos, cabeza le balón. Si es tan importante para ti, caminemos juntos pero ya sabes nunca digas que no te hago ni un favor.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

 **¿Fin?**

 **NA: Sí, soy yo y si sé que actualice ayer "Un beso, un dólar" pero tenía esta historia en mente hace mucho tiempo me motive, la termine y quise compartirla.**

 **Espero que les agrade y me avisan sin quieren un pequeño epilogo para esta historia.**

 **No se olviden de leer "Mira Niñita", que es parecida a esta en cuanto a que Helga apareció solo de fondo pero me imagine que podía hacer algo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
